Macaca nemestrina are an invaluable resource for AIDS-related studies in vaccine development, therapeutic agent discovery, topical microbicide evaluation, and basic lentiviral virology, pathogenesis and immunology. The Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) seeks support to extend maintenance and continue expansion of the existing M. nemestrina specific pathogen-free breeding (SPF) colony. This colony is free of several viral agents (SIV, SRV, STLV, CHV) and tuberculosis. We seek support to expand the colony to more fully meet NIH research needs at WaNPRC and elsewhere. This proposal extends successful management and housing practices developed over the course of the previous grant which provide a solid, proven foundation for continued expansion of the colony. The existing SPF animals will be relocated as needed to consolidate the SPF M. nemestrina breeding colony at the Shin Nippon Biomedical Laboratory facility at Alice, Texas. Virologic surveillance will continue to be provided by the WaNPRC Diagnostic Laboratory and management will continue as an integrated process between WaNPRC and SNBL personnel. This foundation will be expanded to ensure continued successful expansion of this important SPF macaque colony.